metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Metal Wiki:Sandbox/Archive01
History MeltIn formed in 1966. Line-up Former #George Blondgy - bass (2006, 2008—2010) #Jim Jym - vocals, guitars(1966 - 2006, 2008—2010) #Blitz Kore - drums (2008 — 2010) #*Monty Clise - Violin #*Mama - Piano #*Karren "Shaye" Clenneen - Violin #*Carly Borliegh - Violin #John Hills - Guitar, Vocals, Acoustic Guitar (1966-2005) #Fredd Bunck - Drums (1966-1979) #Greg Millers - Drums (1979-1999) #John Mickgen - Guitar (1966-2006) #Ritchie Blichy - Guitar, bass guitar (1966-2005) #Micheal Mickdorn - Drums (1999-2006) #Johnny - Acoustic guitar (1966-2006) #Jon Fields - Lead vocals, Guitar, Acoustic guitar (1998-2006, 2008-2010) Discography Legends History Legends formed in 1995. Line-up Current members *James - Lead Vocalist, Guitarist(1995 - 2005, 2008 - Present) *Corey Evil - Backing Vocalist, Guitarist(2000 - 2005, 2008 - Present) *John Blohn - Drums, Bass(2008 — Present) Former/Deceased members *Grinder - Guitarist(1995 - 2000; Deceased) *John Grimmers - Bassist(1995 - 2005) *Garry Richards - Drummer(1995) *Bonny - Drummer(1995 - 2001; Deceased) *Jon Grike - Bassist(2005, 2008) *Tim Richards - Guitarist(2000; Deceased) *Franky Joe - Drummer(2001 - 2004; Deceased) Live members *''James'' - Lead Vocalist, Guitarist, Backing vocals (Bands-Legends, BloodHound, Freak Kill, RoadKill Zombies) *''Corey Evil'' - Guitarist (Bands-Legends,Evil Brothers) *''John Blohn'' - Drummer (Bands-Legends) *''Gordon "Blood-Gore" Astein'' - Bassist, Backing vocals, Lead vocals (Bands-BloodGore) *''Johnny Fourteen'' - Keyboard (Bands-Halls of Terror, Freak Kill) Discography Albums * Blinde Boy Bloody - 1999 * Blonde Boy Blood - 2002 * Bloody Blonde Boy - 2005 * Bloody Boy Butt - 2009 Discography for SlipKnoT.PJNJ Albums Metal Dogged History Metal Dogged's history was non-sense. Line-up Current *Mark Driken - Vocals (2005 - 2007, 2009 - present) *James Woody - Guitar (2006 - 2007, 2009 - present) *Glull Glutt - Bass (2009 - present) *Jon Moseyea - Drums (2009 - present) Former #John Glitch - Guitar (2005 - 2007) #Garry Gored - Bass (2005 - 2007) #Fregg LaDay - Drums (2005 - 2007) #Climers Fry - Guitar (2005 - 2006) #Candy Mouth - Keyboard (2005 - 2006) Discography * Metal Dogged - 2010 * A Thousand Sorrows - 2011 Band:Drunken Beast History Drunken Beast formed in 2006. Line-up Current #Miley Cyrus - Vocals #Vanessa Hudgens - Vocals #Hannah Montana - Vocals, bass #Ashley Tisdale - Vocals, guitar #Victoria Justice - Vocals, guitar #Derek Evy - Vocals, drums #Miranda Cosgrove - Vocals, keyboards Discography #'2006: Drunken Beast (explicit)' #'2007: Darkened Road (explicit)' #'2008: Bleeding D**nit (explicit)' Cover songs *'2007: I Will Be Heard (Hatebreed)' *'2008: Destroy Everything (Hatebreed/Feat:Avril Lavigne)' *'2008: Defeatist (Hatebreed/Feat:Avril Lavigne)' *'2008: Annihilation by the Hands of God (Feat: George Corpsegrinder Fisher/explicit)' Single *'2006: Bruised (explicit)' *'2006: Hatred (explicit)' *'2006: Bloodied Again (explicit)' *'2006: F**k you B***h (explicit)' *'2007: F**k it Then F**k it Again (explicit)' *'2007: D**n you (explicit)' *'2008: F**k'em Dead (explicit)' *'2008: Die Motherf**ker( explicit)' *'2008: Die B***h (explicit)' *'2008: S**t You Did Not Die (explicit)' *'2008: Broken B***h (explicit)' *'2008: S***ty (explicit)' *'2008: F**k'em Motherf**ker (explicit)' *'2008: Annihilation by the Hands of God (Roadrunner United)' Band:Shadows History *Shadows formed in 1994 Line-up Current *Shawn Billys - vocals, guitar *Garry Billys - bass *Dawn Millers - drums Former #Marilyn Gray - Guitar(1994 - 1999) #Harold Boggnis - Drums(1994 - 1998) #Franklyn Shemmyis - Vocals(1996) #Bickersis - Guitar(1999 - 2000, 2003 - 2005) #Freddy Morrisya - Vocals(1996 - 2000) #Jeremey Varus - Drums(1998) #Derok Grikk - Vocals(1996 - 1997) #Jerry Richards - Guitar (2005) #Fredd Grer - Vocals(1997 - 2000, 2003 - 2007) #Morrie - Guitar(2005 - 2006) #Harrison - Drums(2005 - 2007) #Nathan Reggus - Guitar(2006 - 2008) Discography Albums *'1997: Grayed Out' *'2000: Butchered to Life' *'2005: Shadows' *'2007: Self-titled' EPs *'2000: Rocket Head' *'2008: Jar of Glass' Band:Demons and Angels/Annihilation History Demons and Angels/Annihilation or D & A/Annihilation formed in 1995 Line-up Current: *Derek Evy - Lead vocals(1995 - Present) *Constance Marie - Lead and Rhythm guitar, Backing vocals(1998 - Present) *Kate Beckinsale - Lead and Rhythm guitar, Backing vocals(1996 - Present) *Briana Evigan - Keyboard, Keytar, Backing vocals(1999 - Present) *William "Grinderface" Mulletig - Bassist, Backing vocals(1996 - Present) *Joey Grigger - Drums(1995 - Present) Former: *David Jallison - Guitar(1995 - 1996) *Shane Wilson - Guitar(1996 - 1998) Original members:1995 *Derek Evy - Vocals *David Jallison - Guitar *Joey Grigger - Drums Discography Albums Band:Avenged Sevenfold Avenged Sevenfold is an American Hard rock/Hardcore punk band from Huntington Beach, California. Biography Early years The band was formed in 1997. Avenged Sevenfold's first album, Sounding the Seventh Trumpet, was recorded when the band members were eighteen years old. It was originally released on their first label, Good Life Recordings. After lead guitarist Synyster Gates joined the band, the introductory track "To End The Rapture" was re-recorded with Gates playing, and the album was re-released on Hopeless Records. Their follow-up album, entitled Waking the Fallen, was also released on Hopeless Records and was awarded a positive rating in Rolling Stone magazine. Shortly after its release, Avenged Sevenfold were signed to Warner Bros. Records. Mainstream success City of Evil, the third album which was released on 7 June 2005, strayed from metalcore, and M. Shadows chose to abandon the screaming from the first two albums. Although Shadows acknowledges throat and vocal cord damage, and the following surgery to help correct the issues, he says that the change in vocal style was not a result. In their new DVD "All Excess", Mudrock, producer of Avenged's second and third albums, said prior to Waking the Fallen, Shadows had stated that he wanted a CD with half-screaming, then one with no screaming, which was achieved in City of Evil. Shadows maintains that he's able to scream even better than before since the surgery and training with vocal coach Ron Anderson, who worked with various artists, from Axl Rose, to Kylie Minogue, and Chris Cornell.[http://www.rollingstone.com/news/profile/story/8829380/disorderly_conduct Rolling Stone article] Recent events In 2006 A7X completed a worldwide tour, including the US, England, Europe, Japan, Australia and New Zealand. After canceling Fall and Winter 2006 tour dates, the band announced that they were planning their fourth studio album, a self-titled album. M. Shadows has stated that it would not be a City of Evil Part 2 or Waking the Fallen Part 2, but he says it will attract fans of both original albums while still being a surprise.MTV article They played their first tour dates of 2007 on an Asian tour with stops in Indonesia, Singapore, and Japan. To "tide fans over" until the release of the new album, Avenged Sevenfold released their first DVD, All Excess, on 17 July 2007. The DVD includes a documentary and live footage dating back to 1999 along with music videos and the making of the Seize the Day music video. The self titled album was released out on October 30, 2007 to early success, debuting at #4 on the Billboard 200 with approximately 94,000 copies sold."Eagles Fly Past Britney to Debut at No. 1", Billboard.com, November 7 2007. Last accessed November 7 2007 Two singles, "Critical Acclaim" and "Almost Easy" along with its music video, were released prior to the album. An animated video was made for "A Little Piece of Heaven" and was going to be included on the MVI, but due to the song's subject matter (i.e. necrophilia), Warner Brothers released it to registered MVI users over the age of 18 in December of 2007. The third single, "Afterlife" and its video was released in January 2008. Avenged Sevenfold has confirmed that their fourth single is the country rock style song "Dear God". They are currently headlining the Taste of Chaos tour with Atreyu, Bullet for My Valentine, Blessthefall and Idiot Pilot. On the tour, they are recording a live DVD, entitled "Road To Realization"http://avengedsevenfold.com/news, which will also include the rest of their unreleased studio songs from the most recent album. Musical characteristics Band name and lyrical content The band's name is a reference to the Book of Genesis in the Bible, where Cain is sentenced to live in exile for murdering his brother. God marked him so that none would kill him on account of his sin; the man who dared to kill Cain would suffer "vengeance seven times over" (KJV). The title of Avenged Sevenfold's song "Chapter Four" references the fourth chapter of Genesis, in which the story of Cain and Abel takes place. The song's subject also appears to be this story. "Beast and the Harlot", yet another song derived from the Bible, comes from the book of Revelation only it is written in the first person and refers to the punishment of Babylon the Great, world empire and seat of false religion. Another biblical reference occurs in the song "The Wicked End". In this song, several times it is said "dust the apple off, savor each bite, and deep inside you know Adam was right." making reference to Adam eating the forbidden fruit. Although the band's title and members' stage names make references to religion, Shadows stated in an interview that they are not a religious band. "Anyone that reads the lyrics and really knew anything about us, they would know we're not promoting either," he said. "That's one thing about this band that I love is that we never really shove any kind of, like, political or religious beliefs on people. We just, the music's there to entertain and maybe thought-provoking on both sides, but we don't try to, like, really shove anything down anyone's throat. There's too many bands that do that nowadays, I think."ultimate-guitar.com article The band has a few songs that are somewhat political in nature like "Critical Acclaim" and "Blinded In Chains". Genre Avenged Sevenfold's material ranges across many genres, often leaving the concept of genres altogether (especially in their most recent album). For example, Avenged Sevenfold's debut Sounding the Seventh Trumpet consisted almost entirely of a metalcore sound, however consisted of several deviations to this genre, most notably in "Streets" which adopts a Punk style, and "Warmness on the Soul", which consists of mainly piano, and could be considered soft rock. Avenged Sevenfold's self-titled album, again, consists of several deviations to less consistent genres and styles, most notably in "Dear God", which adopts a country style, and "A Little Piece of Heaven", which includes elements of broadway show tunes, using primarily brass instruments and stringed orchestra to take over most of the role of the lead and rhythm guitar. The band has, though, changed considerably since its first album, which was characterized as very heavy, to being more of a hard rock type band. Band members Current members *M. Shadows - lead vocals (1999 - present) *Synyster Gates - lead guitars, piano, backing vocals (2000 - present) *Zacky Vengeance - rhythm guitars, backing vocals (1997 - 2001, 2002 - present) *Johnny Christ - bass, backing vocals (2007 - present) *The Rev (The Reverend Tholomew Plague) - drums, percussion, vocals, piano (1999 - 2001, 2002 - present) Former members *Justin Mulo - Lead vocals(1997-1999) *Michael Solestice - Guitar(1998-2000) *Synch - drums(1997 - 1999) *Joey Michells - Bass(2003-2004) *Buck Riffles - Bass(2004-2005) *Jared Williams - Bass(2005-2006) Discography Studio albums *2003: Sounding the Seventh Trumpet (re-released in 2007) *2004: Waking the Fallen *2006: City of Evil (Gold) *2008: Avenged Sevenfold EPs *''1997: Deity of Darkness'' *''2001: Warmness on the Soul'' Live: *''2007: Show Again'' Demo Recordings For information, see Early Avenged Sevenfold releases. Singles Videography Band:Deity of the Bleeding Deity of the Bleeding is american Black metal/Deathgrind band from New Jersey. They where formed by the Guitarist John Lishen and Bassist Joe Crawlson. History: There members had always thought of different albums and their album work they released a studio album in 1995 and they started two years on the second one. The Day You Died For Satan(Black metal/Deathgrind): It began with the song titled "Martyrs of Darkness" the song was the best they did and some members did not like the beats at all so they quit and well they almost made the band split-up cause of the song and the the Vocalist Dave Deathtredder and said that the song "was the best song i have heard since 1990 and will be until the next best song" and well he quit in 1999 the day of the debut of their third studio album. Line-up: Current: *Dave Grishism - Vocals(2008-Present) *John Lishen - Guitar *Joe Crawlson - Bass *Shane "Grizly" ₭one - Drums(2006-Present) Former: *Shawn "Bloodith" Dwayneson - Vocals(1999-2003, 2006) *Dave Deathtredder - Vocals(1993-1999) *Benson Treje - Guitar(1993-2003) *Freng Nookly - Guitar(2003, 2006) *Trent "GorGor" Rezz - Vocals(2006-2007) *Dave "Mind Man" Crimzons - Vocals(2007-2008) *Crimson Creep - Drums(1993-1997) *Mangis - Drums(1997) *Boe Shiney - Drums(1997-2002) *David Stahl - Drums(2002-2003, 2006) Discography Albums: *The Day You Died For Satan - 1995See: Metal Wiki:Sandbox#The Day You Died For Satan *Can You Here The Thunder - 1997(Death metal/Deathgrind) *Show Me That You Can Kill - 1999(Grindcore/Black metal) *What A Mess The One That You Died For To Clean Up - 2001(Death metal/Grindcore) *Blood Bath Of Satan's Enemy - 2003(Deathgrind/Grindcore/Black metal) *Burn It Up Then Kill Anything That Gets In Your Way - 2006(Black metal/Death metal) *A Man That Died Cause Of You - 2008(Black metal/Death metal) EPs *'2000: Messed People Always Die(Progressive death metal/Blackened death metal)' *'2001: Just Die(Brutal death metal/Technical death metal/Progressive death metal)' *'2009: Those Maniac's Just Won't Die At All (Brutal death metal/Technical death metal/Blackened death metal)' Live: *'2000: Pride Is Darkness(Death metal/Deathgrind/Grindcore)' *'2009: Shapeless Evil(Deathgrind/Black metal/Death metal)' Compilations: *'2005: The Man Built of Darkness And Evil(Black metal/Grindcore)' Remixes And Tributes To The Band: *'2004: Main Titled (Deathgrind)' *'2005: The Acoustic Remix And Tribute By The Brigston3 Bann3r(Acoustic)' Band:Dark Skyes Dark Skyes is American Hardcore/Heavy metal band from Chicago. Dark Skyes was Started by Drummer, Jeorge Glimberg. The band always scream and yell in there Hard core punk songs and Alternative also. History: They formed in 1972 and disbanded in 1977 and came back 30 years later. Line-up: Current: *Michael Fields - Vocals(2007-present) *Barren Joyceseb - Guitar, Bass(1975-1977, 2007-present) *Joey Grispper - Guitar, Bass (1973-1977, 2008-present) *Jeorge Glimberg - Drums Former: *Joey Shisch - Guitar(1973) *David Carlsburt - Vocals, Bass(1972-1973) *Carl Sheenson - Guitar(1973-1974) *Shaun Mannito - Guitar(1974-1976) *Joe Burnsville - Guitar(1976) *Dave Garbert - Guitar(1976-1977) *Gary Brookes - Guitar(1977-2007) *Danny Gerd - Bass(1973-1976) *Barry Culkmer - Bass(1976-1977, 2007) *Joey Calmers - Vocals(1973-1975) *George Beekers - Vocals(1975-1977, 2007) Early members: *David Carlsburt - Vocals, Bass, Guitar *Joey Grisper - Guitar, Bass *Jeorge Glimberg - Drums Discography * GrayShot(EP): 1972(Rap rock/Hardcore punk/Heavy metal) * Burn it up(EP): 1973(Hardcore punk/Hard rock/Heavy metal) * Shortey (studio album): 1973(Hardcore punk/Hard rock/Heavy metal) * Hamminester(EP): 1974(Punk rock/Hardcore punk/Heavy metal) * Sacrone(EP): 1975(Hardcore punk/Heavy metal/Hard rock) * LiveWire(EP):1976(Hard rock/Heavy metal/Glam metal) * Die Harder Then Hell (studio album): 1976(Hardcore punk/Heavy metal/Hard rock) * Death(EP): 1977(Hardcore punk/Heavy metal/Hard rock) * Dark Path(EP): 1977(Hardcore punk/Heavy metal/Hard rock) * Burned Out Pt.2(Live): 2008(Alternative metal/Disc two:Hardcore punk/Heavy metal) * Tromboner (studio album): 2010 (Heavy metal) Tributes by:Calimetts(Hardcore punk) :Years Active: 1980-1990, 1995-present ::Albums: Two. See below this text *GrayShot(Album): 1984(Hardcore punk) *Burn it up(Album): 1987(Hardcore punk) Tributes by:Broken Fleece(Rock/Alternative metal) :Years Active: 1984-2004 ::Albums: Three. See below *''Hamminster'': 1989(Rock) *''Sacrone'': 1996(Alternative metal) *''Dark Path'': 2004(Rock/Alternative metal) Signature and other random stuff /Sandbox02 /Sandbox Signature Tester /Test Zone /Movies of Darkness Category:Move Protected